Black Waltz
by justawriter95
Summary: Ciel has discovered an old letter from his father in the confines of an old wardrobe which turns his entire world upside down! Upon reading said note he finds that he has an illegitimate sister, an American sister! How will he deal with having a woman in the house and what will Sebastian and the other servants think of their new lady?


I believe that we all have a purpose in life. From the weary slaves across the way from my family's quaint Georgia colonial wrap-around-porch-style home to the mayors of towns and the Presidents of the Unites States with their official business and titles. We all have choices to make and consequences to deal with, and, over time those slaves will become businessmen and those Presidents and mayors will grow old, slaves to the shadows of their great pasts and what has been . . . I guess what I'm trying to say is: you don't know what you've got until it's gone, and you don't know where you're going until you get there. And I've gotten there, oh yes; I've just recently arrived at _my_ destination . . .

I thanked the driver of my shiny green Rolls Royce with a smile and a nod as he helped me down from the seat and retrieved my luggage from the back. I hastily declined his offer to carry them to the door for me, I'm a grown ass woman, and I can do _that _much by myself. With a certain spring in my step I whisked my bags up one of the two curved stone staircases leading to the front door and as though my driver had not just handled them with the utmost care I dropped them to the ground do grab the ancient brass doorknocker in front of me, signaling my arrival.

Without thinking I shove my navy blue hat back on my head so far that it nearly fell off in order to get a better look at the gargantuan mansion before my eyes. It was stunning really. With ivy steadily creeping its way up either side of the stairs and aged stone making up the front (which was surprisingly marred in no place) it gave off the impression of an era gone by and I'm energized again by the thought of making one of its no doubt ornate rooms into my home.

I wondered what the people will be like, and, after a slight glance at the grounds around the building I know that they must not like much to be bothered what with the towering trees growing in every direction as far as the eye can see. There's also no garage, I frowned at the thought that these people don't know the modern conveniences of a car and decided that one of the first things I must do is insist that they buy one. A fast one. Because that would be fun. They must not go into town much either, I thought.

After a while the door hasn't opened yet so I reached for the knocker again but just as my fingers brush against it the door swings open in my face and I was forced to stumble back lest I be smacked by it.

"I apologize for my lack of punctuality madam, I was just preparing the servants to come out and meet you at your car. I had no idea you would be so early."

After my quick dodge away and the picking up of my bags I took a look at the overwhelmingly British accent in front of me. I gawked for a short while in shock; from the sound of his voice I'd thought he'd be cuter.

Of course he _was_ handsome, just not what I was expecting since he looked far more like the perfect gentleman than anyone had the right to. I took a moment to memorize his longer black hair which – aside from the fact that it annoyed me that his fringe was not combed back – was groomed rather well, his thin build which made him look as though he never ate quite enough, the black tailcoat and pin which told me that he was the butler and the hint of displeasure in his eyes that made it undeniably clear that we were not going to be friends.

"Won't you come in?" he gestured lightly with his hand towards the interior of the mansion where there was an orderly line of the house's servants waiting to greet me. I nodded slovenly and strode briskly past him, making a point to pay him no more attention than he was due; it's better to establish the relationship with others within the first day of meeting, I think.

"Well," the butler glides into the line with the other servants as the click of a cane on the hard floors above catches my attention I wasn't surprised at all to see an eye patch on his face or the incredibly formal clothing he was wearing, it was the smile on his face that offset me. That even in meeting under these circumstances he of all people could be overjoyed. Making his way slowly from the top of another set of stairs was the master of this house: strong, dignified, about four feet nine inches tall, Ciel Phantomhive, the one I've come to see.

"Welcome to my home Miss Cecelia of Georgia." When he reached the bottom of the stairs he took my hand and kissed it. I did my best not to show it on my face but I winced as a reaction, what did they teach their boys around here? Where was all the rough and tumble and mud?

"Cecelia is fine." I replied. At this his face lit up and his hand stayed holding onto mine without any awkwardness as though he had been doing it his whole life. And let me tell you, in all my sixteen years I had _never_ been able to hold hands with a boy of any age without any sort of awkwardness. Ciel immediately launched into an introduction of all his servants. There was Finnian, the gardener; Maylene, the maid (we would be good friends, I could tell); Tanaka, the vallet; Bard, the cook; and then there was the butler.

"And this is my butler of two years, Sebastian." While he made this final introduction he never took his eyes off of this Sebastian, which I thought was a bit odd, "he is the best butler that money can buy, all that is needed is for you to say so and what you wish will be done. Isn't that right Sebastian?"

For a moment he looked angry, Sebastian's eyes were enraged only to become cool again a split second later as he bowed, there was a a slight smirk on his face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you madam." I curtseyed slightly still not liking the way he carried himself.

"Charmed."

Ciel was practically bouncing up and down with excitement by the time introductions were over and done with even though he tried to maintain his dignified air.

"Now, if you don't mind, Cecelia, shall we go up to my study to discuss the circumstances by which you were bade come here?" I took a quick glance back at my things which were still laid sloppily about the front door.

"I think I'll have your butler show me to my room first so I can unpack my stuff if you'll go ahead of me to the . . . study." I'd never heard of a twelve year old needing a study before. I shoot an unfriendly glance Sebastian's way in hopes of catching him mid-disapproving-look but he was still professional and facing straight ahead along with the others. I frowned a bit, his behavior was just a bit too quirky for him to just be this kid's butler. It annoyed me and whatever annoyed me I was going to annoy right on back.

"Is that alright Sebastian?" I asked sweetly.

He nodded in affirmation, "Yes madam."


End file.
